


Forever I'm Yours

by jemtessa



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Faked Death, Grief/Mourning, Happy Ending, Marriage Proposal, Reunions, Romantic Soulmates, Sad, Sad with a Happy Ending, Soulmates, background climon, implied Climon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 07:14:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11076633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jemtessa/pseuds/jemtessa
Summary: Luke Garroway recently lost the love of his life Jocelyn Fray. Grief stricken he decides to set up a mundane grave, one of which he visits daily. Over two weeks since her death he visits her grave to relieve memories of their past and update Jocelyn on Clary and the events that have happened since.But what if Jocelyn was never truly dead?





	Forever I'm Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Luke and Jocelyn deserved their happy ending and if the TV show won't give it to me I'll write it myself. This is how I would've liked the direction of the show to go in. A direction where Jocelyn either never dies, or dies and comes back to life, or fakes her death. 
> 
> Enjoy :)

Luke knelt carefully in front of Jocelyn's grave, one that held no body of course, but as the two of them pretended to be mundanes for so long, Luke felt it was only fitting for to have a grave in the mundane world. A world that she began to love so much, and that they shared a lot of precious memories together in.

He carefully took out the now dying bouquet of flowers and replaced them with new ones. It had been over two weeks since Jocelyn was cruelly taken away from him. And there wasn't a day he didn't visit her. He sat gently in front of her grave, he paused for a moment and once again read over the words that were engraved on her grave stone. The words read...

**Here Lies Jocelyn Fray.**  
**A Brave Mother, Daughter, and Girlfriend.**  
 **Taken from us too soon. May She Finally Be At Peace.**

Luke pressed his hand against her name, feeling the engraved letters under his fingertips. His hand lingered as it found it's way to “girlfriend”. He held back a sob.  
“Oh, Jocelyn not a day goes by where I don't miss you,” he whimpered, bringing his hand to his knee. “Clary is doing wonderfully. Her and Simon are dating. Don't worry! I think Simon will treat her better than anyone ever could. They are pretty cute. I wish you could see how happy they are and how strong she's come in the past weeks. She misses you dearly too.”  
Luke glanced down at the green grass, his face was wet with tears.  
“There's a hole in my heart, Joce. That I honestly don't think will ever be filled.” Luke gradually reached into his trouser pocket. His hand clasping on a tiny box. He was hesitant to take it out because if he did it would mean that this was all real. That Jocelyn was truly dead. And that he'd never get to see her again. Of course he had a tiny little bit of hope left in him. That Jocelyn wasn't truly dead. The two of them had defied the stars together, defied death on multiple occasions. They defied the universe to be together. There had to be a slight change that she could have defied death again this time... right?

Luke stared up at the summer sky, the clouds coated the sun. He thought of Jocelyn, of her hair, her smile, her touch. he remembered the moment he was told about Jocelyn. Clary and Simon had come into the Jade Wolf, it was late. Simon was clutching Clary as she sobbed loudly into his chest. Simon had been crying too, but at this moment he was trying to stay strong for Clary. Simon stared up at Luke with sorrow and pain. No words were spoken. He just knew. Luke remembered the soul crushing pain, a pain that he still felt, that buckled his legs from underneath him. He fell to the floor. The pack turned to him as a howl of pain echoed the room. His tears had made his eyesight blurry but his eyes found Clary. He ran to her and Simon as best he could. He held them tightly, not wanting to let them go because if he did he might lose them too. Luke wanted to tell them, to tell Clary that no matter what happens he would always be there for her, for them. The he'll always be a father to her. That she'll always have a home with him if she needed one. But no words left his mouth. He buried his head in the gap between the two teenagers and sobbed with them. They sobbed until they felt they couldn't no more. 

Tears streamed down Luke's face, he wondered if there would ever be a time where he would no longer need to cry. But the reality was that if that day ever came where he cried no more tears. His heart would cry for an eternity. 

Slowly Luke closed his eyes, he started to remember his favourite memories of Jocelyn. He remembered the time when they first met, how she blew him away even then. He remembered the day that Clary was born, how Jocelyn was glowing as bright as the sun. He remembered the time he was turned into a werewolf and how Jocelyn had told him that she would love him no matter what. And that becoming a werewolf wouldn't change that. He remembered the first time he had thought Jocelyn had died, killed by Valentine's twisted plans. And the moment that they were reunited. How he held her and never wanted to let go. He remembered how warm she felt in his arms, and how at home he felt in hers. He remembered their first kiss, one that wasn't too long ago, that was full of joy, love, and a little bit of sorrow. He would have dropped everything to be with her. Luke had even told her that back at the Institute. He would give  _anything_ to see her again. Even if it was for the tiniest moment.

Luke felt at peace next to Jocelyn's grave, as at peace as one could feel after losing the love of their life, which may seem strange since her grave held no body but he felt as if no matter where he was her soul would follow.  
“Luke...” a familiar said.  
Luke's eyes widened with surprise, he was so sure that his mind was playing tricks on him again. Every since Jocelyn died he saw her in everything, he saw her everywhere he went.   
“Luke,” the voice repeated. He built up the courage and finally turned around...

_Jocelyn._

He jumped up at the sight of her standing before him. Luke stared at her. How was this even possible? Every part of him wanted to run to her and make sure that she was real. Luke was so sure that this was a dream. A dream similar to one he had had before.

Jocelyn stood before him wearing normal black shadowhunter attire, her beautiful long scarlet red hair shone in the sunlight. Slowly she walked towards him. Jocelyn hesitantly took Luke's hands into her own and held them tightly. Her warmth was so familiar, so real, so comforting. Her eyes soft and full of sadness stared into Luke's eyes. He saw universes in her eyes, he was so sure he would get lost in them one day. He would gladly get lost if it meant he would be lost with her.  
“You're here?” he finally breathed. He hadn't realised that he had began to hold his breath the minute he laid eyes on Jocelyn.  
“I'm real,” Jocelyn whispered.  
“You're here?” Luke said.  
“I'm here.”

The two of them smiled brightly, before Luke grabbed her petite body gently and pulled her into his arms. It felt as if he had waited an eternity to feel her embrace. Luke wanted it to never end. As they broke apart Luke's eyes never left Jocelyn's. He wanted to kiss her. He wanted to kiss her so badly, but something told him that it wasn't the right moment.  
“How?” he said instead. Jocelyn's eyes turned to the grass. Luke knew what she was going to say next.  
“Valentine.”  
A sharp pain twinged where Luke's, now dormant and gray,  _Parabatai_ run laid. Luke was left speechless. He felt as if that man would never leave them alone. That he would haunt them for all eternity.  
“Luke, I'll explain. I promise, I-I didn't know,” she whispered, full of regret.  
“Okay,” Luke managed. “Okay.”  
“He has a warlock. I'm not sure who who. But whoever it was portaled him into the Institute. It was like a flash. One minute I was there, the next I was somewhere else. I was back at Renwicks. It was when he stood in front of me, back in Renwicks, that I realised that he had replaced me with a shapeshifter,” Jocelyn explained. She wiped her eyes before the tears began to fall. “He told me if I stayed with him that no harm would come to you. He swore on the Angel. Still I didn't truly believe him, I made sure that he thought I did. And when he wasn't looking or was busy off doing whatever he was doing I tried my best to try and escape. But his minions were everywhere. I—” Jocelyn started to bawl, Luke quickly pulled her into his arms again, gently holding her.  
“It's okay. You're safe, you're home,” Luke reassured. He slowly lifted her chin and gave her a small kiss on her forehead. Jocelyn looked up and him and gave him a soft smile. He leant down, kissing her lips tenderly. Jocelyn slowly returned the kiss, as if she was returning home to Luke. The unspoken words that stung their lips were full of love and affection.

As Luke slowly broke away from Jocelyn's lips he took her hand into his own before gradually getting down on one knee.  
“My dear, sweet, Jocelyn. You do have some of the best luck. I was going to leave this on your grave, but since you're truly here I better not wait a moment longer,” Luke began, before fishing the box out of his pocket and opened it before Jocelyn. A ring. Her free hand clasped over her mouth in shock. “Would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?”   
Luke thought it may be disrespectful to do this in a graveyard but he couldn't wait a moment longer.  
“Yes!” Jocelyn cried, nodding ferociously.  
He carefully placed the ring on Jocelyn's finger before picking her up and spinning her around. As he stared at the beauty and the happiness in his now fiancé's face he couldn't help but think about how lucky he was. How lucky he was to have this wonderful woman in his life. Finally Luke felt whole and at home with the world again.


End file.
